


A Quiet Place for Me and You

by Scarabee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Overwhelmed by too much noise, Jay and Lefty hang out in the closet for a while.





	A Quiet Place for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> yay i finished another one-shot! thats amazing! this was intended to be a little more fluffy but kinda ended up more hurt/comfort i guess?? also i threw in some lefty backstory cause i could.
> 
> i'm still not good at tagging my fics idk what i'm doing sorry

It was another busy day at the Funtime Corner, customers crowded the tables and booths while children ran about and laughed and celebrated. Jay made his rounds, checking in on the animatronics in the other rooms as they performed and with customers to see how their stay was going. It seemed to be another good day. But the noise of the pizzeria was starting to put a lot of stress on Jay. Children laughing, shouting, music blaring, people talking. It was beginning to become almost painful, but Jay smiled through it. Jay was so focused on keeping calm he didn't even realize Baby had walked up to him until she tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Jay we've got a problem." She said. Jay's heart sunk slightly in worry.  
"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. Baby gestured for Jay to follow her and she lead him to the second party room in the building. On stage the Rockstar animatronics were playing an upbeat song on their instruments for the kids, Rockstar Freddy was taking Faz-tokens from the kids for small toys and noise makers. Rockstar Freddy waved happily to Jay and Baby when he noticed them in the room. Jay smiled and waved back. The only Rockstar Jay didn't see in the room was Lefty.  
"Lefty was supposed to perform but I think he started to malfunction. He just ran off and when I tried to get him back he growled at me." Baby grumbled.  
"Where is he now?" Jay questioned.  
"He holed up in the closet by your office." Baby replied. That was strange. Lefty had only been with them for a short time but him running off like that seemed out of character for the laid back bear. Something must be wrong.  
"Alright, I'll go see if he's ok. Thanks Baby." Jay said. Jay waved goodbye and skirted his way past the main area to the back rooms. Once he got to the back, the harsh sounds of the pizzeria faded away. Jay let out a sigh of relief. He walked down the long hallway and stopped before the closet beside his office. Jay knocked lightly and opened the door a crack to peek inside. Lefty was sitting on the floor of the closet among the tall shelves clutching his head, his back turned to the door.  
"Lefty?" Jay called softly. Lefty's head snapped to the door, and he let out an aggressive rumble in response. But when he caught sight of Jay his eye softened a little, he turned away again. Jay slipped inside and closed the door behind him, he approached slowly and put his hand gently on Lefty's shoulder.  
"Baby told me what happened. Are you ok?" Jay asked. Lefty shook his head and frowned, he groaned, sounding distressed. From how Lefty was clamping his hands over his ears Jay begun to piece together what was going on. He spoke softer.  
"Was it too loud out there for you?" Jay suggested. Lefty took his hands off his ears slowly, he looked up to Jay and nodded, almost looking guilty. "Hey it's ok. I know exactly how you feel, it's so busy today and I've become a little overwhelmed myself. Mind if I join you?" Jay soothed. Lefty blinked, looking surprised. He took a moment to answer, but he nodded. Jay sat down next to the black bear and dug his phone and earphones out of his pocket. He always kept them on him in times like these.  
"Do you like music?" Jay asked. Lefty nodded. "Music always helps me when I start to get overwhelmed." He said. Jay offered Lefty his left earphone. Lefty didn't know exactly where to put the earphone, so he popped it into the hole where his ear and head connected. Good enough. Jay put on one of his favourite instrumental songs, a gentle soothing piano piece. As soon as the music started playing Lefty let himself relax, he sighed quietly. They silently listened to music together for a few minutes. The song ended and skipped to another equally as gentle song. Lefty's ears perked up when he heard Jay softly humming along with the music, he glanced over at him. Jay noticed Lefty watching him and stopped abruptly.  
"Sorry, I like to hum. I can stop if you want." Jay smiled sheepishly. Lefty shook his head.  
"<It's ok, I like it.>" He signed with a small smile. Jay stared for a second as he tried to rack his brain to remember the small bits of ASL Lefty taught him.  
"Uhh..." He said.  
"<Didn't study?>" Lefty signed.  
"Ugh, sorry... I haven't had much time to continue learning sign." Jay admitted. Lefty simply shrugged.  
"Do you feel better now? Do you want to come out and return to the stage?" Jay asked, changing the subject. Lefty frowned and shook his head. He put his arm around Jay and pulled him closer. Jay's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Do you... want me to stay?" He guessed. Lefty hesitated, he looked away and nodded. Jay smiled a little, seeming torn.  
"Ah... I want to but I can't stay in here all day, I need to get back out there and run things." He sighed. Lefty reluctantly let Jay go. Jay got to his feet and handed Lefty his phone along with the earphones.  
"You can keep listening to music if you want, I'll be back later to check on you." He smiled. Lefty looked to the phone then to Jay.  
"<What about you?>" He signed. When Jay tilted his head in confusion Lefty simplified it. He pointed to the phone, then to Jay, and tapped his right ear.  
"Oh, I'll be ok. I've calmed down so I should be good for a little bit." Jay reassured.  
"<Thank you.>" Lefty sighed gratefully. Jay brightened when he recognized the hand movement.  
"Oh, oh, oh! I actually know this one!" He said excitedly. Jay put his hand upright and tapped his thumb to his chest to say "You're Welcome". Lefty blushed. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll get another animatronic to cover for you." Jay added before closing the door.

A few hours passed. Lefty listening to Jay's music the whole time. He couldn't exactly explore the playlists because his fingers were too big for the touchscreen, and he had no body heat to speak of. But it was nice to listen to whatever came on due to the shuffle. There was a lot of different types of music Jay liked to listen too. Love songs, sad songs, rock, pop, music in languages Lefty didn't even understand. Lefty was enjoying himself until a voice broke the silence.  
"I can see why you're so sweet on him. He is very kind." The Puppet said.  
"Quiet." Lefty muttered.  
"You can lie to yourself all you want but you can't lie to me. I know what's going on." The Puppet said smugly.  
"Oh do you now?" Lefty replied.  
"You're in love." The Puppet said matter-of-factly.  
"Mm-hmm." Lefty hummed, not really listening any more. He watched the song titles slowly scroll across the phone screen. Lefty found himself trying to remember the song titles. He wondered which ones were Jay's favourites.  
Lefty jumped slightly when the door to the closet opened suddenly. For a split second he was worried it would be someone else but Lefty's nervousness disappeared when Jay poked his head in.  
"Hi, you doing ok?" Jay asked sweetly. Lefty nodded. Jay closed the door behind him and sat down next to Lefty, he had a bag with a sandwich in hand. "Thought I would take a lunch break." Jay said. Lefty offered Jay's phone back to him. Jay waved away Lefty's offer and reached up to pull the earphone out of his ear, he scooted closer so that they were pressed together and put the earphone in his right ear. Jay quietly ate his sandwich. Lefty blushed, he tapped his fingers on the floor as he began to get more nervous. The Puppet chuckled from within Lefty. Jay looked up to Lefty with a raised brow, he took out his earphone.  
"Was that you?" He questioned. Lefty quickly shook his head. A expression of confusion formed on Jay's face for a moment but he shrugged it off and put back the earphone and went back to eating. Lefty gave his stomach a rough knock in annoyance. It went silent again and Lefty was thankful for it. It was so nice to be able to just sit here with Jay. They didn't have to talk about anything, Lefty just liked being near him. It felt... safe.  
"Well, time for me to go." Jay spoke up. "It's almost closing so I gotta make sure everyone is taken care of." He added. Jay stood up. Lefty didn't want him to leave. Closing time meant he would be alone all night, Jay would go home. Lefty reached out and took Jay's hand before he could walk away. Jay was startled by the touch for a moment, they watched each other.  
"<Stay. Don't go yet.>" Lefty sighed slowly. Jay frowned. He knelt down in front of Lefty.  
"Is everything ok?" Jay asked seriously. "It feels like there's something bothering you than just not wanting to go on stage." He said. Lefty looked away.  
"<I'll tell. But only if you sit.>" He signed. Lefty patted his lap. Jay furrowed his brow and tilted his head.  
"Do you want me to... sit?" He said. Lefty nodded. Jay blushed and looked a little awkward. "Are you sure?" He asked again. Lefty nodded firmly. Jay shrugged somewhat nervously. "I mean, sure I guess... if you want to." He muttered. Jay sat down in Lefty's lap and the bear animatronic wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Jay tried to remain calm and collected but his heart was racing and his face was becoming red. Lefty shifted. He rested his chin on Jay's shoulder and spoke softly into his ear.  
"It was before I found this place. Before I found you." Lefty said. His voice was deep and as smooth as silk. Chills ran up Jay's back. Lefty had never spoken to him before so he was surprised. "I never stayed in a single pizzeria too long. The last place where I stayed... I was on stage and everything was so loud and bright. I couldn't take it." Lefty continued. "I tried to get away but there was this little girl... she was so happy to see me and wouldn't leave me alone. I was so freaked out and scared I...." He trailed off. Lefty pressed his forehead against Jay's back and he went silent.  
"Lefty?" Jay spoke up hesitantly. He rubbed Lefty's forearm soothingly, urging him to continue.  
"I... hit her. After that they shut me away. I was too worthless to sell so they threw me in the garbage. I wandered until I found this place, until I found you." Lefty said quietly. Jay had no idea what to say to all this.  
"Lefty... I'm-I'm so sorry, I had no idea." He said slowly. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You're not worthless or dangerous. You're wonderful and I'm... so lucky to have you." Jay went on. Lefty nuzzled Jay's back, his body was starting to shudder and shake, he was trying to keep his tears in. Jay hushed Lefty and consoled him, he hummed a song as he stroked his arms. Jay's melody calmed the bear until he stopped shaking. Lefty sniffled and laid his chin on Jay's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled.  
"You don't have to apologize. It's going to be ok." Jay said. Jay turned his head and gave Lefty a kiss on the cheek. Lefty's cheeks reddened, they were much redder than they usually were. "Why don't you come home with me tonight? We can talk more." Jay suggested.  
"I would like that." Lefty nodded.


End file.
